


Just Relax

by AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drug Abuse, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Massage, Noncon Drug Use, Rape elements, creepy kylo, inappropriate touchinf, masseuse Kylo, noncon oral, sex on a massage table, way to ruin a relaxing day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski/pseuds/AdventuresofGypsyandRenovski
Summary: Rey goes to get a massage, but her masseuse wants to do more than what’s on the massage description.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Malevolent Reverie for being an awesome beta! 
> 
> I got this idea when I recently had a massage, though, my experience was completely harmless and invigorating. I do recommend!
> 
> Trigger Warning: NONCON.

Rey could not wait for her massage. She had booked it three weeks ago with a gift card from her best friend Finn, at one of the most lavish spas in the area. 

 

She spent hours picking the exact massage she wanted, settling for the aromatherapy massage. Rey imagined soft smells of lavender and vanilla and could practically melt in her seat. 

 

The past few weeks were absolute hell at work. She was promoted to Director at an investment firm and that meant good money, but long and strenuous hours. 

 

Rey had never experienced a massage before, feeling awkward at the thought of being naked while someone rubbed her down. But when she got the gift card for her birthday, she decided to go for it. 

 

She was so excited she showed up early for her 11 AM appointment. 

 

“Welcome to Takodana Spa! What’s your name and time of appointment?”

 

“Rey, and I have an 11 o’clock massage with a Kylo Ren!”

 

“Oh perfect, let me get you checked in. Would you like cucumber water while you wait?”

 

“Sure!”

 

“Great. I’ll bring it right out.”

 

Rey took a seat in one of the plush leather chairs and resisted the urge to prop her feet up. With small waterfalls and fountains and delicious smells, she felt like she was in heaven. The receptionist brought out her water and placed it on the table.

 

“Mr. Ren will come get you soon. He’s phenomenal. Hand of an angel, I swear.”

 

Rey almost spit out her water and choked. 

 

“Excuse me, Kylo Ren is a man?”

 

“Of course! But don’t worry, he’s not awkward at all. A complete professional. You are in good hands, no pun intended!” the woman reassured her. Rey nodded weakly and sipped her water. Her stomach was in knots. 

 

How naked was she going to have to get? He couldn’t touch certain places, could he? Just as her mind was reeling, a tall man in navy scrubs approached her. She looked up and saw tousled dark hair and a long nose with full lips. 

 

“Rey?”

 

“Uhm-yes!” she said sheepishly, quickly standing up. He practically towered over her and she flickered at his hands. Well this was going to be an interesting massage. 

 

He smiled and led her up the stairs to the massage rooms, talking all the while about the procedure. 

 

“So when we get in the room, I’ll have you pick out a scent that you like, get changed and lie down with the sheet covering you and then we’ll get started. Sound good?”

 

“Sure, it’s just, I haven’t had a massage before. Will this hurt any?”

 

“Of course not, I’ll go gentle on you, Rey,” he replied with a wink. He walked her into the room and ushered her over to a shelf where essentials oils lined the wall. Handing her a sheet, he backed out of the room. 

 

“Alright, pick your poison and get changed. I’ll knock to make sure you are ready, okay?”

 

Rey smiled as he left before turning her attention to the wall in front of her. She spotted the lavender and vanilla and placed them gently on the table and began to undress. 

 

Crawling under the sheet with just her panties on, Rey waited for Kylo to return. A swift knock came moments later and she called for him to come in. 

 

“You forgot your water downstairs. Do you want to take a sip before we get started?”

 

Rey nodded quickly and guzzled down the rest of her water. She handed him the empty glass and rested her head on the table. 

 

“Lavender and vanilla, good choice!” he said. Rey listened to the music while he put the oils and lotion on his hand and started with her legs. She felt extremely sleepy all of a sudden, assuming it was the relaxing smells and his hands massaging circles into her calves. 

 

He hummed softly as his hands pressed into her thighs before pulling the sheet back over her legs. He tugged the upper half to reveal her bare back and began gently massaging her shoulders. 

 

Rey winced as he dug into a knot on her upper back. He laughed softly. 

 

“Such a tense little thing. Don’t worry, Rey. I’ll get you loosened up.”

 

She laughed hazily, suddenly feeling strange. It felt like the room was a fog and Kylo’s voice was an echo. Rey felt his hands leave her and the distant sound of a lock being switched. She leaned on her elbows and twisted around to see him leering down at her.

 

“I feel strange. Is this the effect of the aromatherapy?”

 

“No, sweetie; you’re feeling the effect of the drug I put in your water.”

 

Rey gasped. Did she hear him right?

 

“W-what?”

 

“Nothing. Can you turn on your back please with the sheet over you? I’m going to massage the other side now,” he said gently, as if he never mentioned a drug at all. Rey wanted to leave but she wasn’t sure if she was making it up or not.

 

She rolled over with a knot in her stomach, unsure of what was going on. Kylo pulled the sheet up to her panties and shock settled in. 

 

“Wait, I don’t think this is right!” she said weakly. Kylo massaged her inner thigh and brushed his fingers along her panty line. 

 

“No this is perfect, Rey. Just relax.”

 

“What are you going do?”

 

He didn’t respond but began tugging her panties down, revealing her to him. Rey squirmed and tried to lift herself up, but the drug made her extremely dizzy. 

 

Kylo kissed a line up her leg, landing at her center. Rey panicked when she felt his tongue circle her clit. She needed to get up! Do something. Her body betrayed her and she moaned. 

 

“That’s it baby, just relax for me,” he coaxed, continuing the movements. 

 

Rey tugged at his hair, hoping that would get him to stop, but he only moved faster, creating a satisfying tension. 

 

“Please… stop,” she begged.

 

“I’m just getting you ready, sweetie.”

 

Ready for what? Rey didn’t have time to think when his strokes pushed her into an orgasm, her moans lost in the music. 

 

She looked down to see him crawling on the table, settling over her. His face was inches from hers and she could smell herself on him. She whimpered and tried to move once more with no luck. He hushed her and tugged his scrub pants down.

 

“Quiet now, this is the best part of the massage, Rey,” he promised. She shook her head and pushed her fists into his broad chest. Rey could feel his cock prodding at her entrance. 

 

“So fucking good,” he said more to himself then her as he started pushing into her. She opened her mouth to scream, yell, anything that could get the receptionist’s attention when his lips silenced her. 

 

Kylo’s tongue pushed past her lips and she felt completely suffocated by the man on top of her. Her breath quickened as he stopped his movements once he was completely in. He broke the kiss.

 

“Don’t scream babe, just relax,” he said before pulling out and pushing back into her. Rey squealed and he clapped a hand over her mouth. 

 

Her hands clutched his wrist and bile rose in her throat with each thrust. He whispered compliments on her body and how much he was enjoying being inside of her all the while but she drowned it out, trying to focus on anything else. 

 

After a few moments of his torturous pace, Kylo grunted and his breaths became erratic. 

 

“No—no; please don’t!” she whined, knowing what was coming next. 

 

Kylo moaned and pulled out, spraying cum all over her stomach. He stayed over her for a few moments, catching his breath before climbing off of her. Rey’s lip trembled as he swiped his finger across her stomach and abruptly shoved them inside of her, spreading it around before pulling them out.

 

“Why?” she choked. Her emotions were all over the place because of this drug. Shivers ran down her spine as he sat beside her and stroked her hair. 

 

“Because I want to see you again. Now, why don’t you lay down and get some rest while I finish those knots, hmm?” he suggested as he pulled the sheet back over Rey. She whimpered and fought the urge, but she was asleep within minutes.

 

              ———————————

 

“Rey, wake up.” A soft, deep voice coaxed her from her nap. Rey blinked and looked up to see Kylo smiling at her. 

 

She was so confused. Her body hurt all over but she wasn’t sure if it was her tension or it was normal to feel that way. She couldn’t remember anything. Everything felt hazy.

 

“I’m so sorry I fell asleep! How embarrassing. It must’ve been that good.”

 

“Seems like it. Do you feel relaxed?”

 

“I do, but, I feel strange. I don’t remember anything past you massaging my legs.” 

 

Kylo furrowed his brows and cocked his head. 

 

“Hmm, well you did fall asleep, but sometimes a massage can trigger that. It’s nothing to worry about, Rey. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

 

Rey blushed and tugged the sheets tighter. She muttered a ‘thanks,’ ready to get changed. 

 

“Alright, I’ll let you change and then I’ll walk you out, okay?” 

 

She nodded and he left. Tugging her pants on, Rey noticed a sticky residue on her stomach. Confused, she swiped the towel across her skin and resumed getting dressed. When Kylo came back, he handed her another cucumber water and walked her downstairs. 

 

“Thank you so much, Kylo, I feel a ton more relaxed!” She beamed. He held out his card with his cell number scribbled on it. 

 

“I’m glad, Rey. Are you doing anything tomorrow night? I’d love to take you to dinner sometime.”

 

A date with her masseuse! That was unexpected, to say the least. Something in her gut bagged her to say no, but Rey took the card with a flirty smile. 

 

“I’ll text you my address!” 

 

He winked and held the door open as she left the spa, feeling elated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to visit my Twitter @gypsyrenovski


End file.
